frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pierre Wells
Pierre Wells is a non-playable character in Front Mission 3 who appears during both Emma's and Alisa's story arc. He is a butler for the Luis Family, the wealthiest family in the O.C.U. Philippines. Pierre takes great effort to looking after the family's heiress, Lady Pham Luis. Overview According to the Luis Family website, Pierre Wells is from Cardiff, Wales. He graduated from the Kingdom School of Butlery at the age of 22. Pierre then started under an apprenticeship, but the master he worked under went broke. Orville Luis then come to hired Pierre, and he would work for the Luis Family ever since. Pierre operates a Yongsai 3 wanzer in combat which has unique black camouflage. It is equipped with primarily a shotgun, but he also can don it with a power pack and missile launcher. Emma's Storyline Pierre may be encountered during Emma's plot-line if certain events lead to the Palopo bar and Barilar farm. The main protagonist and his party would meet a "Snotty Girl" who would instruct Pierre to "get rid of" Ryogo after being approached by him. After an unpleasant conversation with the main protagonist's group at a local bar where the "Snotty Girl" was questioned about the farm, she suspected them of being spies trying to steal the farm's secrets. At the farm when the Barilar family spotted and engaged the main protagonist's group, the "Snotty Girl", revealed as Pham, would run in and assist; Pierre, ever so caring loyal, would follow suit. Alisa's Storyline The main protagonist would run into a "Snotty Girl" and her butler, Pierre Wells, at the Davao wanzer shop. Eventually the main protagonist would cross paths with them again and learned that the "Snotty Girl" was Pham of the Luis family - the daughter of the richest family in the O.C.U. Philippines. In addition, she (and by proxy Pierre) was part of the Philippines Liberation Front. Due to the events involving Liu and MIDAS, Pham would eventually join the main protagonist's party as their goals aligned. Pierre refused to leave Pham by herself, and dedicates himself to becoming her "shield". When a concerned Alisa questioned about Pierre piloting a wanzer, he simply replied "I am trained to do many things." Now whenever Pham would be deployed, Pierre would be an ally operating independently on the battlefield (AI controlled). However, when things looked bleak in the Philippines and the protagonists looked destined to be captured, Pierre would use his wanzer and himself as bait/distraction while the others fled. After some time passed during the protagonists' adventure, Pham - despite being rash, selfish, snobby, and unsympathetic for the most part - would be relieved and happy (on the inside at least) to learn in an email from Pierre that he is alive and well at the Luis estate after his heroic act in the Philippines. Gallery File:FM3 PierreWanzerPilot.jpg|Pierre and his Yongsai 3 in 'Front Mission 3'. (Alisa's Storyline) Trivia *The Luis Family Website is written from the perspective of Pierre; he may have actually been the one to create it. *Pierre's Yongsai 3 is colored mostly black with minor areas that are white which imitates the color of a butler's tuxedo. Category:Characters Category:Front Mission 3 characters